gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Much Ado About Love
(Long Region) |Row 5 title = Language |Row 5 info = Cantonese With Traditional Chinese and English subtitles |Row 6 title = Number of episodes |Row 6 info = 370 |Row 7 title = Running time |Row 7 info = 25 min. per episode |Row 8 title = Channel |Row 8 info = CZTV Jade |Row 9 title = Running dates |Row 9 info = 22 August 2011 - 28 December 2012 |Row 10 title = Time slot |Row 10 info = 20:00 - 20:30 }} .]] Much Ado About Love (Traditional Chinese: 無事生愛), initially titled as Much Ado About Virtues in the 2011 CZTV Sales Presentation, is a modern sitcom involving time travelling from the 1940s warring period, is a productions by the Crazy Television Broadcasts Limited (CZTV). It is broadcasted on the Jade Channel, the Cantonese-language channel for the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas, every weekday at 20:00 - 20:30, beginning 22 August 2011, until 28 December 2012. The background of the story and the filming is taken place in Long Region. The name "Much Ado About Love" is a wordplay on the Shakespearean play "Much Ado About Nothing", though the two productions have no relationships in almost every aspect. Originally planned to be 120 episodes, the high popularity of the series led to an extension, with the finale date extended to 28 December 2012. Some entertainment news sources originally claim it to be sometime in mid-2013, but in the end, the series lasted 370 episodes. Synopsis In 1949, the Chinese Civil War was ongoing in Mainland China. Two pairs of couples were having a wedding in Chengdu, when the People's Liberation of Army was attacking the city. The church the wedding was held in was bombed, and the four people went through a time tunnel into the modern era. In the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas in the 2010s, the four people met again in a firm that they work for, and becomes lovers again. But through this time, many conflicts between the characters happened, causing many unnecessary funny episodes in life. Cast * Nancy Sit as Lily Lee (李莉), mother of Video Ma and Manila Ma * Benjamin Yuen as Video Ma Dik-O (馬迪奧), one of the main protagonists. Developed an initially hesitant, romantic relationship with Lee Ying-Oi. * Steven Ma as Pao Lik-Tai (包力堤), the other protagonist. A playboy character, developed a "love in first sight relationship" with Lee Ying-Kit, but fled from her without prior notice due to a fear of commitment, leaving Ying-Kit in a state of despair. * Wayne Lai as Tong Bok-Cho (湯博曹), Tong Bok-Ka's elder brother. * Yoyo Mung as Tong Bok-Ka (湯博枷), Tong Bok-Cho's younger sister. Lik-Tai's new lover, though Lik-Tai was using her the entire time in hopes to end his relationship with Lee Ying-Kit. * Fala Chen as Cheung-Kam Lee Ying-Oi (李英愛), Lee Ying-Kit's twin sister. Develops a romantic relationship with Video Ma. * Linda Chung as Lee Ying-Kit (李英潔), Lee Ying-Oi's twin sister. Fell in love with Pao Lik-Tai, but Lik-Tai abandoned her due to a fear of commitment. She then falls into depression and developed emotional problems. * Kristal Tin as Manila Ma Lei-Lai (馬妮麗), elder sister of Video Ma, daughter of Lily Lee. * Teresa Mo as Sonya Ha Shuk-Na (夏淑娜), sister of Ha Chai-Hong, the vice-president of the company * Tsui Wing as Ha Chai-Hong (夏齊康), brother of Sonya Ha, the president of the company Viewership ratings Viewership mostly between 19 - 27% during the run so far. Category:Television